Tides Change
by rainy-days-don't-go-away
Summary: Aubrey has had to grow up fast between her mothers suicide and a abusive boyfriend. She goes to live with family she didn't no existed and gets a chance to start everything over, incuding love, life, and happiness. And she's not going to give it up easily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My rainbow appearance made my boss send me home early, despite my constant pleading. Why doesn't he understand that I need the money? That If I don't receive the money, I was going to receive more bruises. My head down, I slid the key into the lock, saying silent prayers that he wasn't home, that for once in a long time, he went out to the bar or, even if I was really lucky, he would have run off with another girl.

But, I'm not lucky. Never had been. The door creaked open, reminding me I forgot to oil it, like He ordered. I winced, listening for any movement from inside. I didn't hear any. I cautiously closed the door behind me and creeping down the small hallway of our apartment. Everything was dark, the only light coming from the living room. I peeked around the doorway.

The only light came from the blaring TV. He was reclined on the chair, very still. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust enough to the light to see that he was asleep. Silent tears slid down my snowy, sunken cheeks, remembering the day I got myself into this situation. I wasn't even seventeen yet. How was I supposed to know that the soft spoken, friendly, gorgeous guy would turn into this man? Haven't I learned from when I was little to trust no one? Like my mother used to say, "Trust none of what you hear and only half of what you see."

As silently as I could, I crept past the doorway, hoping he would remain sleeping long enough to get up to my bedroom.

"Come back here, bitch. What the hell are you doing home so early? Slacken, you lazy slob?" I flinched, freezing where I stood. I heard the springs of the chair grown, and his heavy footsteps walk across the floor. I looked towards the hallway desperately, viewing my options quickly.

For once in a long time, I decided to take the chance. I made a run for the door.

I was just in the doorway when his hand caught a handful of my long hair, and pulled me back. Hard. He threw me against the hallway wall, my head hitting the plaster before I fell to the carpet. His foot connected with the side of my face, snapping my head to the side. I gasped as the pain stared shooting into my head, and tried to keep conscious. Another blow connected with my left shoulder. Then, he stepped on my wrist. I heard the bone snap before feeling the pain. That must have been the last straw.

Anger boiled inside me, mixing with frustration and disappointment. Something strange seemed to blanket my body, a warm, itchy feeling all around me. I imagined something awful happen to him. Then everything went black, and I was swallowed into a better place. The last thing I remember was him scream, then something heavy drop to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in an uncomfortable position, laying on something hard. People were talking all around me, but I couldn't open my eyes to see. My eyes felt like they were glued shut.

I finally was able to wrestle my eyelids open, and turned my head to the side. I winced at the pain it caused. My whole body felt sore and heavy. Lights flashed in the corners of my eyes, and people were standing behind a string of yellow tape, watching, their faces blending into one another. I tried to sit up, which I found harder to do then I would have thought.

A uniformed paramedic rushed over to me, trying to persuade me to lay back down, but I was persistent. I didn't want to go in the ambulance.

After a few minutes, a cop came over and talked to the paramedic. I looked around at all the commotion, taking in the scene. My third floor apartment faces the road, so I saw the window from where I was positioned on the gurney. The hallway window had no glass in it, as if something crashed into it. On the ground below the window, a lump laid under a blue tarp. The paramedic secured a brace around my broken wrist.

A few minutes later, the officer came over and politely helped me down from the gurney, escorting me to her car.

At the police station, officer Remy led me to a private office, where we could talk. She asked me questions, but at first, I refused to answer. She sighed, sitting in the chair across from me. Looking me straight in the face, she decided to try a new approach.

"He hurt you, didn't he. He did that to you, all those bruises." Her voice was soft and comforting. "Ray did that, didn't he?" I couldn't help but nod. She continued with a little smile. "I won't let him do that to you again. If you answer my questions, I'll be able to help you." I wasn't sure what to do. I was torn. I made a promise to never let myself trust anyone ever again. But this was against Him. He told me not to ever talk to the police, or he'd hurt me even worse. That one thought made my decision.

"Okay." She bombarded me with questions, mostly about His abusive ways. I explained how he beat me when I didn't do something fast enough, or good enough, or just when he wanted to. Then her questions started to get more personal.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Seventeen.

"What's your full name?" Aubrey Night.

"Where are your parents?" With this question, I hesitated.

I looked at her, for the first time since we sat down in this office. "My mother killed herself three years ago, and my father left us when I was a baby." I answered.

"Do you have any other family?"

"None that I know of." I looked out the big window, into the night. I knew what it was like, working at night and sleeping during the day, or not at all.

"Well, then, well have to look on your parent's will to see where to place you." My head snapped back to her, and my eyes narrowed.

"I can take care of myself." I muttered, dropping my gaze when I realized I was glaring at her. It wasn't her fault.

"I sure you can, but it's against the law." She left the room, leaving me to sit in the chair and wonder.

She was gone for hours. Some nice man brought me some hot chocolate and a warm jacket to put over my t-shirt and jeans, saying something about it being the middle of winter. I was pretty used to it already, washing the same pair of jeans and t-shirt over and over because they were the only close that fit me.

I must have fallen asleep in the chair because when I woke up, I looked first at the light slanting in from between the curtains and then the clock on the wall, which read seven thirty in the morning. Yawning, I stood up, heading to the door to go to the bathroom.

The officer met me at the door, a few bagels and cups of coffee in her hands. She directed me towards the bathroom.

We ate in silence. I mostly picked at my bagel and sipped at the coffee. Finally, when she finished and observed I was mostly done, she spoke.

"Today I'm taking you to the person named on your father's will." She said with no-nonsense.

"I didn't know my father was dead." I said indifferently. It really didn't matter to me.

"Yes, a car accident a few years ago. Do you know a –" She glanced down at a slip of paper she had on the desk. "Sara Clearwater?" I shrugged, looking into my cup. "She lives in Forks, Washington." I looked up at her. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I think it has something to do with my dad. Not that it matters. My life's messed up no matter where I am. At least I don't have to pack. At the moment, I made a pat that no one will ever hurt me that way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I peered through the window up at the two story house. Painted white with blue trim, it was like most of the other houses lining the small road. I admired it for a few minutes more before following Offices Remy to the door.

A pretty, petite women answered the door, and I stared at her. She had tan skin and dark brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders. She had a gently face and kind eyes. I followed them in, studying the rooms as we walked through a foyer and into a living room. The room was bigger than my whole apartment had been, with a wide couch, two comfy looking chairs, a big tv set, and a fire place with pictures lining the mantel.

The lady introduced herself as Sara and told us to sit on the couch as she gathered up her family. I sat on the couch next to Officer Remy, fidgeting.

Sara came back in a few minutes later with a boy and a girl following behind her. They must have been sleeping, despite it being almost noon. They were both wearing pajamas and had bed head. They both seemed about my age. The boy was big and muscular, about six foot two, I would assume.

The sat on either side of the couch as Sara bussed around the room, straightening things and complaining she hadn't known they were going to have company.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I spoke to you earlier and told you about the situation. I hope you explained it to the rest of your family." Remy said in a firm voice. Sara nodded, stilling next to the fire place. "Do agree to take Aubrey in?"

"Oh, of course." Sara said, her face scrunching up as if it was a stupid idea.

I tuned out their conversation. Do they expect me to just forget about my life? To just not remember my mom or Ray? Pretend no one I've loved has hurt me? I don't think so. I would prefer if I could just live on my own. Not that anyone asked me.

Remy left soon after, giving me her card and the instructions to call her anytime I would like. I simply nodded, wincing as a particularly sore spot on my neck started to throb. My many bruises that colored my skin have yet to fade. Not that my snow white, sun-deprived skin did much to mask some of them. As soon as the door closed behind Remy, Sara took my arm and guided me up the stairs to one of the rooms.

It was a nice room with white walls, lace curtains, and a simple twin bed with white eyelet lace sheets. She told me, unnecessarily, that the bathroom was down the hall and she would go today to get a key for me. Before she left the room, she turned around with a wide smile on her face, and asked me if I prefer Winnie the Pooh, Tinker bell, or the Little Mermaid. Surprised, I stumbled out Tinker Bell, and she left with a little giggle. I closed the door behind her, climbing under the light sheets on the bed, and falling asleep almost immediately. It was the best I've slept as far as I could remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Much needed TLC

When I woke up, I was surprised it was dark outside the window. At first, I wasn't sure what woke me up. I sat up in the bed, disoriented, when someone knocked on the door again. I glanced at the clock on the night table. It said it wasn't even six yet. I wasn't used to it being dark so early. I glanced over as the door opened slowly, and a head popped in.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you. Mom told me to come and wake you to tell you to get dressed for dinner. We're going over to a friend of ours." Seth said in a voice stuck between his adult and kid voice. I couldn't help but smile at his uncomfortable expression as he kept his eyes to the floor, even though I fell asleep in what I was wearing before.

"That's okay. Um…" I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans. "I don't have any other clothes." I said in an apologetic voice. He looked up in surprise.

"What did you sleep in?"

I smiled. "A long t-shirt."

"You wore that every day?"

"I did wash it every night. And when I got to work, I changed into my uniform." I sighed, climbing out from under the covers and stretching.

"Oh….kay… I'll see if Leah will lend you something." He sounded uncomfortable again, and left, closing the door behind him . I decided I liked him. He seemed like a nice boy, maybe a little younger than me. But, I grew up fast.

I was lost in my thoughts, jumping when the door opened again. The girl that sashayed in wouldn't even look at me. When she finally turned her glare to look at me, her face twisted in disgust, and I flinched at her hostility. She came closer and lifter a lock of hair in a quick, jerky movement, and I flinched back instinctively, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What did you do to her?" Seth's voice came from the open door.

"Nothing. I touched her hair." Her voice was hard, but I caught the worried undercurrent. I opened my eyes and dropped them to the floor.

Seth came over and sat on the bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart. I looked away from him, and murmured "Sorry." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Leah sighed. I risked a glance up to see her face gentle.

"Lets get you cleaned up. Go take a shower and I'll cut your hair." She said in a softer voice, and they showed me, unnecessarily to the bathroom.

The warm water felt heavenly against my sore muscles and aching skin. I shuddered, leaning heavily against the tile side and letting the sensation sooth me.

When I finished, I slipped into the fresh clothes that were on the sink. I looked down at the tight fitting, dark, skinny jeans and a revealing tank top. It may have actually looked good with my thin, curvy body if my skin wasn't covered in ugly, black and purple bruises.

I opened the door a second later and walked back into my room, where Seth and Leah were talking quietly. They both glanced over at me, and frowned at the same time. I dropped my eyes. Leah stood up, taking my hand gently and leading me back to the bathroom. She disappeared through the doorway to return with a chair. She spread a garbage bag under the chair, and sat me in it firmly, warning me not to move.

She snipped and snipped and I watched helplessly as my waist long, straight, blue-black hair floated to the floor. After quite a few snips, she stood me up, helping me brush myself off, and positioned me in front of the mirror. I stared at myself in awe. I looked…different. My hair was still long, but she had cut fashionable layers that started about ear level. She even cut side bangs long enough to tuck behind my ear. She chuckled as I gawked at my reflection.

Stunned, I turned towards her. "Thank you!" I gasped, forgetting my submissive self. She smiled, or almost did, before turning me around and marching me out of the room. She gestured to the flip flops waiting outside my doorway, and I happily slipped my feet into them.

We met Seth downstairs, where he was flipping channels impatiently. He glanced up when we walked in, and his mouth fell open. I blushed slightly, dropping my gaze.

When they said that Sara told them to wake me up and take me to their friend for dinner, I thought Sara would be there. But she wasn't. They told me after we pulled up in front of the small house that she went to take care of something at the bank and wouldn't be back till later. We were going to have dinner at _their_ friend's house.

When we walked into the kitchen, I hesitated at the sight of so many people in one small room. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I wasn't used to being around people. It's been a LONG time since I've been social and gone out with friends. Those were the days before I met Him. The days I had been somewhat normal, thinking I had a whole future and no one can bring me down. I was an idiot.

I dropped my gaze as every eye in the small kitchen turned towards me. The room went totally silence, and was only broken when Seth introduced me to the group. By the way they seemed to nod, they have already heard. But in a Native American reservation as small as this, I imagine things get around fast.

A growl rumbled through the room, and I looked up to one of the half naked boys sitting towards the middle of the table. He had the same tan skin as the others, and was broad in the shoulders, muscular, and tall. They all seemed taller and more muscular than usual boys.

The rumble seemed to come from somewhere in his chest as his handsome face twisted with rage. I took a step back involuntarily, and Seth stepped in front of me as Leah took my hand and led me back outside. Confused, I stumbled along after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She opened the passenger door of her truck and motioned for me to sit. I slipped onto the edge of the fabric feet, with my legs hanging out the door. The night was silent. I heard the faint sounds of the ocean.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, dropping my gaze. She looked at me quickly, her expression a little surprised and stern.

"Why?"

"It's my fault." I murmured. I learned everything was my fault. To my surprise, she started laughting. I looked up at her.

"It's not you fault. That's just Paul. He's always like that…although he seems to be acting a little strange." She frowned back at the house, then glanced back at me. "That guy really did a job on you, didn't he?" I dropped my gaze again. After a few minutes, she shook her head. "I wouldn't let anyone do that to me."

"I didn't ask for this." I shouted, anger I hadn't known I was harboring seemed to rise up. "I hadn't asked him to do this to me. I wasn't always a push over! He wasn't like this when I first met him." I growled, glaring at her. She looked a little taken aback, but I couldn't stop. "I was recovering from my mom's death and he seemed like a sweet, caring guy! If I would have known he would do this to me, I wouldn't have gone out with him. He was controlling and monstrous and heartless and…" I growled, my voice full of hatred and disgust in what he did to me and what I had become.

"So why did you let him?"

"What choice did I have? By the point I realized what was happening, he took everything away from me, and I couldn't leave or I would be living on the streets. He was one smart sun of a-" I was cut off by another growl that came from behind Leah. We both glanced around her to see the guy who had growled in the house standing behind her with a really tall, thin boy and another, tall, muscular man that was bout twenty.

"Paul. Quit it already. You've already scared the shit out of her." Leah said in a joking tone. I dropped my head but watched them from under my eyelashes. I totally dropped my eyes as I noticed the guy named Paul staring at me intently. I just wanted to go already.

I hopped out of the car, scooting around Leah, and walking around the front of the car.

"Where are you going?" She called from behind me.

"For a walk." Once I got far enough away they can't see me as easily, I switched my steady walk to a jog. I followed the dirt road we followed on the way here, but instead of continuing straight, I followed the sound of the ocean by taking a thin, walking path through a group of trees.

After a few minutes of following the path, I got a little worried I was lost, but I soon saw glimpses of the sea through the thinning trees.

I perched myself on the soft, smooth sand that was unlike the sand we had in Florida. The night was cool, but I didn't mind the slight chill and the mist from the sea floated towards me. I watched the heavy waves wash up on the sea, seeing the moon reflect on the shuttering sea.

I laid on my side and placed my head on my arm, closing my eyes and listening to the sea. The sound was beautiful, calming. I laid there for a while, lightly dozing off at some point.

A warm, soft hand brushed my bangs off my forehead, leaving a tingling trail where our skin touched. Shocked, I slowly opened my eyes and slowly shifted my head to look at the silhouette sitting next to me, his hip slightly toughing the elbow my head rested on. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I recognized him as Paul, the one who had been growling before.

I knew I should have been a little afraid, sitting next to someone who a few minutes ago had growled an me. But, for some odd reason, I felt safer than I had in years. I looked back out at the ocean, and we sat in a comfortable silence as the water reached farther and farther up the sand.

"I'm sorry." He said in a soft, smooth voice. I didn't even look up at him, nor did I know how to respond.

"I got mad…when I saw the bruises. You are… I…" He sighed, frustrated, and I peeked up at him. He was watching me, a frown creasing his brow. Then, he sighed, and his angelic face smoothed out. He looked into my eyes, and a light smile fluttered across his lips. I had a sudden, intense impulse to meet them with my own.

"Aubrey…" He sighed again, turning his intense gaze to the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't know where to start." He glanced over at me. "You are my imprint. It means…you're my soulmate, except a lot stronger. The group in the house back there…they were…werewolves. We're a pack." He paused, glancing at me again to gauge my reaction.

I surprised not only him, but myself. I believed him. It was if I had known…as if I had always known. I nodded incuragement.

"We protect the reservation against vampires. And imprint is one person who we fall in love with as soon as we see them. From the second our eyes see them, there is an over whelming…need…to protect them and never let any harm come to the. You just want to always be with them…" He glanced over again. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why aren't you mad or unbelieving or…?"

I laughed. His frown deepened. I suddenly remember why I had known. A familiar lullaby came back to me.

"_They run the night, and protect as they might_

_The wolf men do. _

_All they ask, is for someone to last_

_And love them back. _

_The wolf men do. _

_They are strong _

_They protect_

_Better than the rest_

_The wolf men do. _

_So at night_

_When you turn off the light_

_You can sleep in safety_

_And think about what_

_The wolf men do_. " I recalled out loud.

A moment of silence passed before he burst out laughing so hard that he fell to his side, gasping for air after only a few seconds. I sat up and watched as he hooted, a smile crossing my face as I watched him sit up and whip tears from his eyes.

"My mom told me that when I was little." I said defensively. He smiled a big, goofy smile. Then, without a warning, he leaned forward and met my lips with his own, only for a second. But that was all it took. It was as if someone zapped me. As we pulled back, I stared in his deep, dark eyes as he stared in my blue ones, the same look of shock reflecting in his own.

He raised his hand and traced some of the bruises on my face, sending a chill down my body. I cringed away when he got to a sensitive spot under one of my eyes, and a look of pure rage crossed his face.

Faster than my eyes could follow, he wrapped his long, muscular arms around waist and pulled me into his lap. He buried his face into my hair. I froze against his hot, bare chest, and the only sound came from our hearts, beating in harmony.

I lifted one of my arms and wrapped it around him neck, resting my cheek against his chest, closing my eyes. His hot skin was comforting against my cold, sore skin. We sat in this position for a while, not saying anything, and watching the dark water.

It was as if I knew him for years. The feeling of calmness and comfort was so strong, I wondered, after everything I've been through, how could I remotely ever feel this way?

He bent his head and kissed the top of mine before resting his chin on my hair. He rocked us gently back and forth, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN:. Hey guys, thanks for all those who red it! Thanks especially for my favorite person, EdwardandBella4eva8101! **

**I'm going to skip a few weeks)**

The past few weeks have been some of the best in my life. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I have friends, a devoted, if not overprotective boyfriend (yeah, with slight anger management problems, but he's getting better), Seth, who is like a little brother to me, and Leah…. well, who's Leah. She's not so bad once you get over the self absorbed, snotty part.

I have to give her credit; she has quite a lot of patience when it comes to shopping. I never did like the pastime popular to a lot of girls, but she seemed right at home in the mall. I shuffled along unwillingly behind her as she pulled me from one store to the next. Although the mall in Port Angeles isn't that big, we've been shopping for hours. But I did need clothes…

I used the money I received from Ray, who had a surprising amount stored away. Although his family fought for it, the courts decided, since he took everything I owned from me, that I would receive it all.

By the time we finished at the mall, it was almost five in the afternoon. We loaded all the bags in the trunk and back seat, and made our way back to the reservation.

The beautiful bruises all over my skin had mostly faded, an occasional yellow patch here and there, but mostly, my skin turned back to snow white. The other night, as I relived the experience in a nightmare, I realized a few things that didn't make sense.

I could have sworn I broke my wrist. But, the next day, besides the bruises, I had no permanent damage. And how had Ray fallen out the window? The police reported it as an accident, but I really didn't think he happened to 'fall' through a window on the third story.

When we got home, Seth was out with the pack, and Sara was over at Billy Black's, Jacob's dad, discussing financial arrangements. Leah and Seth's dad had died a few months before I arrived. While Leah went upstairs to hang all the things in my closet according to color, size, and occasions, I started with dinner.

I dug around the pantry till I found a box of spaghetti and jar of tomato sauce. I thawed out the package of ground turkey from the freezer as the burner on the stove heated up. Adding butter to the pan, I emptied in the meat, later adding the sauce when the meat was all the way brown.

Throwing everything together on the plates, I set them on the table and called Leah down, grabbing two cokes from the fridge and adding it to the table. As we sat down to eat, I looked at the food on my plate, and lost my appetite. As Leah dug in, I pushed the food around my plate, getting up to throw it away when Leah finished. I felt strange as I washed the dishes, and wondered if I was coming down with a virus or something.

I couldn't go to sleep, even though I was exhausted. Every part of my body seemed to be tearing to shreds under invisible claws. I was in so much agony, moving my head to the side was unbearable. But I understood what was happening to me. My body was changing.

Despite my better judgment, I decided I wouldn't tell the others what was happening. I locked my door and suffered through the agony that was worse than child birth (I imagine). Around early morning, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A knock on the door woke me up hours later. Keeping my voice from showing how much pain I was in, I told first Seth, then Leah that I had caught a bad virus and I was resting. That kept them away for a few hours until they insisted I choked down soup.

After much arguing through the door, they gave up and left me along for the rest of the night. This time, I slept through the night. But when I woke up in the morning, the pain had intensified so much; it was a struggle to not cry out.

The offal pain lasted a week in all. I had managed to convince Leah and Seth that was really just a virus and I needed rest. When I opened my door the next Sunday, I felt different. Almost like I was more powerful. I no longer had the urge to lower my eyes when someone looked at me. I felt as confident as I had felt before I met Ray.

I left the house before anyone else was up, writing a quick note saying I was better and heading down to the beach for some much needed sun. But instead of heading towards the beach, I went into the woods changed into my new form. After the painful transformation, I peered down at my paws and noticed they were snow white. Great camouflage in all the green around here, I thought sarcastically. The feel of the wind whipping through my coat and the grass between my toes were like nothing I've ever experienced before. I ran so fast, it felt as if I was flying.

It ended too soon. By the time I stopped, it was light out, and I knew someone would come looking for me soon. I located where I left my bag with my clothes and slipped into my blue bikini and a pair of short shorts, skirting along the edge of the woods till I reached the beach.

Everything seemed to intensify. The crashing waves were louder than before, and I could see a lot farther. Birds flying in the air had more detail, and each tree I passed had different patterns etched into its bark.

I laid my towel out on the sand, laying myself down onto it and leaning back to look at the ocean. The sky was cloudy, like usual, and tiny drops fell from the sky, but I didn't mind. I watched the waves, mesmerized by what I could see with my improved vision. Tiny schools of fish bobbed in the waves as they crashed into each other. I heard someone come down the beach long before they appeared around the bend.

Seth came running down the beach with his usual loop, plopping down in the sand next to me. His brow furrowed as he looked at me, and I wondered if I looked any different. Suddenly, taking me by surprise, he toughed my cheek, then swore. I knew he knew.

"Don't tell." I pleaded.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got back to the house, a few hours later, I heated up a bagel and spread cream cheese on it. I took my plate into the living room and plopped down on the couch, gnawing on the bagel. Nothing good was on the TV, so I left it on animal planet and leaned back, watching the wolves run across the screen.

Not knowing what else to do, I sat there, flipping from channel to channel for hours. I completely lost track of time. It wasn't till I heard the door open and close that I realized Seth and Leah must be home from school, which meant it was around four.

Seth rushed into the room, pulling his sweat shirt over his head and throwing at me. Before I could ask what he was doing, I heard loud, laughing voices come in the door. I quickly slipped into the sweat shirt, glad I wore jeans instead of shorts. Just as I straightened scooted over to the edge of the couch, the gang walked in. Seth flopped down close to me, to make sure the others didn't sit near enough to realize there was something different.

Paul grinned when he saw me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I missed him. But something about him made my heart swell even more than before, and a strong feeling made me want to protect him no matter what happened. He came towards me and bent down to kiss me, but I caught him with my hand before his skin touched mine, the skin on my hand covered by the long sleeves of the jacket. Although I wanted to feel the tingle that occurred every time I touched him. Surprise and hurt spread across his face, and in his dark, beautiful eyes. I felt pain for seeing him in pain, something I've never felt before.

"Sick." I reminded him, feeling horrible for lying to him. A smile replaced the hurt, and his eyes turned happy and laughing.

"Forgot." He laughed, kissing my hair before I could object. He froze, sniffing my hair. I froze, too, watching and waiting. I knew I smelled different. Seth explained about my advanced senses and how everyone will smell a certain way. He pulled back slowly, staring down in my eyes with such intensity that I had to glance away. He stood up abruptly, stepping away from me and crossing the room. I kept my eyes down as the others went on and on about something from school.

I looked around the room at my friends. Jacob sat quietly on the couch, his lean, long body was slouching in a depressed way. Embry and his girlfriend Em, who I like a lot, sat close together, listening to the conversation and occasionally adding their opinion. Jared leaned against the wall, next to where Paul is leaning, avoiding my gaze. Jared looked similar to Paul, with the lean, muscular body and tan skin. Paul's face was sharper, and Jared had a buzz cut where Paul had his hair flopping in his eyes. Jared was quiet till you got to know him. I wondered for a second where his girlfriend was. They were inseparable.

Quil was…well Quil. He was perverted, rude, and gross. I like him a lot too. He had a weird sense of humor, but he was a good guy under the shell. He was shorter than the rest, still about six foot three, and broader.

I stood up, muttering about taking a walk and heading for the front door. I passed Leah on the step, who was chatting animatedly with someone on her cell phone. I nodded at her, walking quickly towards the fringe of trees separating the house from the beach.

I wound my way through the now familiar land as I headed for my secluded spot on the beach. I perched on the ledge, my legs hanging over the fierce waters. A storm was on the horizon and moving in quick. The sky was dark and the wind was making the usually choppy water ram into the cliff below me.

I clearly felt someone sit down behind me, so it hadn't startled me when a hand wound around my waist, and a voice whispered in my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul's voice was barely higher than the wind. I leaned back, my head resting against his shoulder as his lips brushed my cheek. His lips made me shiver, and he wrapped his arms more securely around me, rubbing my arms.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I haven't told anyone. It just stopped this morning." We sat in silence, listening to the waves crash against the ledge. His lips brushed my neck, and I turned my head to meet his lips. As his lips brushed mine, the rocks behind us brushed together, warning us someone was coming. Paul looked over his shoulder, then cursed. He jumped up, pulling with me, but it wasn't fast enough. Whoever it was pushed him towards the ledge, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side as Paul fell over. I screamed his name, pulling against the hand, but he wouldn't let go. I whirled around, ready to do anything to get to Paul, when I froze at the grinning face standing over me.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily, bitch."

**(PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ray gave me his sick, twisted smile before crushing his icy lips against mine. I pulled back and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back, shocked, and loosened his grip on my arm. I jerked away from him, dashing to the edge and peering down. I was about to jump over the edge, but Ray grabbed me around the waist from behind and pulled me back. I struggled, twisting this way and that to try and loosen his grip, but he held on. If I wasn't so worried about Paul, I would have realized there was something very wrong about Ray. Like the fact that I was now super strong, and yet he was able to restrain me. But all I could think about was Paul. My Paul.

I hadn't realized I was crying till a sob caught in my throat. I watched the water's serface, waiting for Paul to surface. Rain started to pour from the sky, and lightning streaked through the night-time sky.

Something stuck in my arm, and I looked down to see a needle sticking into my skin. A clear liquid was being injected into me, and my eyes started to droop.

"Paul" I whispered before falling into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up and looked around the familiar room, I burst into tears. It had all been a dream. Leah, Seth, Paul. They aren't real. But they felt so real.

I stayed in the room, crying for days. On the fifth day, the door burst open and Ray burst in. Grabbing a handful of my hair, he dragged me out of the bed and against the wall, holding me in place with his hip. Pressing up close to me, his breath stunk of something bitter. His smell burned my nose, making me sneeze over and over. It was like a very sweet mint smell that made me want to gag. Probably some new cologne. I waited for him to start yelling in my face, but he seemed to blank out. His eyes roamed over my face, then they dropped down my neck to my body. I felt uncomfortable.

He released me suddenly and stormed out of the room. I caught myself on my feet and hurriedly shut the door, sliding the lock into place. I sat down on the bed.

I can't live like this anymore. I can't let some guy push me around. I need to get away from here and start supporting myself. I got up and reached between my mattress, grabbing the small stash of cash I keep down there and threw it into a backpack with my sleeping shirt and my favorite book someone at work gave me.

Trying to be as quite as I could, I slid open the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. I ducked down under the living room window and crawled against the wall. When I reached the street below, I ran as fast as I could, praying he didn't ketch me.

As I was about to exit the alley, I rammed into something as hard as a rock, and rebounded off of it. I looked up in horror at Ray. I was beat so bad, I wondered, as my eyes closed after a pretty nasty hit to the head, if I was ever going to make it out of this mess.

Over the next few weeks, I was determined to get away. And, with each failed attempts, came more bruises and broken bones.

The limp on my leg was so bad, it hurt to stand. Every inch of my body was pretty much black and purple, my left wrist was broken, my ankle, I could swear is broken, one of my ribs made it hard to breath, and my head felt as if someone forced cinder blocks through my ears and into my head.

One day, I decided I had enough. No more running away. No more abuse. No more bruises. I was going to control my own life. One way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

I was very cooperate today. I did what was commanded of me without hesitation, and even kissed Ray on the cheek before skipping off to my room. It was sad that I was happy for what I was about to do. I calmly slid open the window, leaning out and looking up at the moon. I smiled up at the full moon, than turned back to my room.

I practically skipped to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, and filled the tub with room temperature water. Stripping down so the only thing I was wearing was my bra and underwear, I grabbed the medicine bottle, set it on the side of the tub, and lowered myself into the water with my bra and undies on.

Lying back in the water, I took the medicine bottle, emptied the white pills into the palm of my hand, and popped them all in my mouth. I slipped back into the water so that only my head was above, and closed my eyes, wishing to be back in the dream that seemed so real.

As my eyes closed, I imagined the sound of the tides washing up on the shore.

* * *

Warm hands caressed my face as a slow smile crossed my lips. I hope this was heaven. I hope as when I opened my eyes, it will be the person I want to be. But, life never turns out like that. I stayed as still as I could, savoring the tingling sensation.

"What are we going to do? We have to leave now?" Came Seth's worried voice from the window.

"Bring her with us." Sam responded, and someone sighed.

"We can't. He'll come after us. It's too dangerous." Jacob's voice came from the direction of the doorway.

"I won't leave her." Paul growled, and he pulled me tight against his warm, bare chest. I listened to the conversation, my eyes closed, wondering what kind of heaven was this. It was stressful.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"She took the whole bottle of sleeping pills. She was trying to kill herself." Seth whispered. More silence.

"What if we pretended she killed herself. Then no one would come looking for her." Sam muttered to himself.

"The Puppelbenri leaf." Jacob agreed.

"Where do we get it?" Seth's voice asked.

"The small woods we saw on the way here. Jack, Embry, Quil, come with me. Seth, stay with Paul. I'm going to tell Leah to keep guarding the door and window. Try to wake her. It'll be easier if she was awake." Footsteps disappeared from the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Wake up baby." Paul whispered into my hair, rocking me back and forth. I turned my face into his chest and smiled against his stomach muscles. He chuckled, running a warm hand across my cheek bones. As I opened my eyes, I looked up in his beautiful eyes, and my eyes filled with tears. I missed him so much.

My heart swelled with love as I silently cried into him chest. He pressed his face to my hair and rocked me back and forth, letting me cry. I clutched him so tightly, I wouldn't be surprised if he had bruises afterwards.

Finally, he pulled me away from him and helped me sit up. I glanced down at myself and noticed I wasn't wearing and clothing, but at that point, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about as I had my Paul, even fro a few minutes.

He helped me to my feet. But because of my ankle, I couldn't walk. He seemed to realize that when he looked down at my swollen, black leg which wouldn't even let me put it straight without pain.

He draped me over his shoulder and pulled me into my room, setting me on my bed. Leah sat on the window seal, staring out into the darkness. When she glanced over at me, she frowned as she took in my appearance, then went over to my drawers, frowning deeper when she saw there was nothing in there. She looked through all my drawers, then pulled out my only piece of clean clothes, which was a large, oversized t-shirt. She helped me put it on with my broken wrist, then sat down beside me. Seth sat on my other side, and Paul leaned against the wall. They didn't say anything, but exchanged loaded glances.

I leaned against Seth's shoulder, and dozed off till Sam and the others got back. Sam walked me through the instructions, explaining this drug will make my heart drop so low it's as if I'm dead, and it creates the impression my body was decaying. I laid back in the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, and swallowed the soggy leaf in one gulp. They left through the window, assuring me they would stay close. Paul kissed my lips softly, whispering he loved me before disappearing into the night with the others. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt my heart rate drop.

**(Thanks you Kyori Uchiha of the Sand for your advice, but sadly, my internet was down and I didn't get your message before I wrote the next two chapters. (which, I haven't posted for that reason). But, please, if you think I should change anything or have any good ideas for future chapters, or what should happen next, please tell me!) **

**Thank you to EdwardandBella4eva8101 and Kyori Uchiha of the Sand for putting me on your favorites and alerts, and thank you Blondie 24-7 (hey, I know how you feel. I have more blond moments than most blonds. My friends say it's because I'm smart most of the time, so I have to have the side effects worse than the stupid blonds ********) and mzfam99 for putting me on your alerts, too. I really appreciate it!**


	11. HELP!

**Okay, I need major help! I don't know what to do next! I don't want Ray to get away with what he did, but I also don't want to wolves to find her either. What do I do? Please, send me suggestions!!!!!**

**Kyori Uchiha of Sand**** had a good idea. She said that when Ray comes in and thinks she's dead, he curses at her (which is like him) and tries to hit her, but someone from the pack stops him. **

That's a really good idea. I just don't want the pack to get her yet. And I want there to be a struggle. Hmmm…I'd love more suggestions please!!!

**-Jame**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm going on strike till I get seven more reviews. You can even just say, hey this was cool. I don't care. But I will not write another word till i get those reviews. Comprende?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everybody who reviewed. I feel much better! Still sad, but better. Thank you my Children, as my friend called my reviewers. Please, continue reviewing! Oh, and one of my reviewers, a ****Kurai-Gaara, wanted me to e-mail her, and I would love too! But… You never gave me you e-mail address. Or, at least it didn't show up on the page. Sorry. So…where were we? Oh yes…let's begin…**

_I leaned against Seth's shoulder, and dozed off till Sam and the others got back. Sam walked me through the instructions, explaining this drug will make my heart drop so low it's as if I'm dead, and it creates the impression my body was decaying. I laid back in the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, and swallowed the soggy leaf in one gulp. They left through the window, assuring me they would stay close. Paul kissed my lips softly, whispering he loved me before disappearing into the night with the others. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt my heart rate drop._

When I opened my eyes, I looked around the room. The bed I was laying on was more comfortable than I remember it to me. Sitting up, I took another look around the room and realized why. I wasn't in the same room.

Climbing out from under the covers, I looked down at myself, remembering the plan. Why wasn't I in a morgue or coffin or something? The room had two lamps mounted on the wall, cheap bed spread, ugly pictures, and a simple, older tv set. The door to the hotel room opened, crushing my last hope that maybe Paul had taken me while I was still sleeping.

Ray walked into the room, smiling when he saw me awake. He prowled over to the bed, and stood at the side.

"So, your up?" He said, amused. I just glared at him. He kneeled on the side of the bed, crawling slowly towards me. I watched him, confused. What was he doing?

When he was not even an inch away, he leaned over and touched his lips to my cheek. I pulled back, shocked and furious, moving away from him. When my back hi the wall, I got a bad feeling. I was trapped.

He crawled closer, even more smug, and put his hands on either side of my head on the wall. Leaning forward, he tried to kiss me on the lips, but I turned my head away. I was sure he would get mad and hit me, but instead, her just kissed my cheek, kissing a trail towards my neck. He paused at the base of my neck. He didn't move, so I turned to look at him. His nose was against my neck, breathing in deeply.

Then, his lips pulled back, and I watched in horror as his canines grew long and short, protruding from his lips. I screamed, throwing myself further against the wall. His eyes, I hadn't noticed before, were crimson. I understood. He changed too.

Instinct took over, and I bashed my fist square in his jaw, sending him flying backwards. I jumped over him, running for the door. But before I reached it, someone from the other room came through it.

"You finish her off yet mate?" Said a tan guy with caramel color hair and a Australian accent. When he saw me, he smiled wickedly.

**Sorry, short chapter, and not a very good one, but I'm still in the whole called writers block. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Why won't anyone review to this story? I don't bite? What, you don't like Paul? Sure, he has some anger management problems, but you have to forgive him for them. He's just a little, cute, sweet werewolf. : ) I love my reviewers! SO REVIEW!!**

The Australian guy took a step towards me, a hungry glint in his eye.

"You never told us she was so beautiful. You could have shared…" His voice came from low in his chest. I could feel it rumble in my knotted stomach.

In a flash, Ray was in front of me, crouched low, a deep growl rising from his chest. The guy just chuckled, turning back into the other room and shutting the door. As soon as the door closed, he turned back towards me, a look of intense concentration in his eyes. I vaguely remembered Seth tell me vampires don't like werewolf spell or blood. So what did he want with me.

Before I could acquire, he started coming towards me, straightening his stance.

"Come on babe. Don't be like that. I love you. I will always love you. And I want you to love me too." He said seductively. "And if that means I'll have to fins and kill your little boys toy, I will." He added, then smiled when he saw sadness pass through my eyes. But, it cleared and was replaced by determination. Leah's voice echoed in my head.

_"That guy really did a job on you, didn't he? I wouldn't let anyone do that to me." _Me neither. Not anymore, I thought. I felt my body shudder, the ripples climbing through my flesh as I allowed the change to start. Within seconds, fur covered my whole body, and my bones snapped as they changed shape. He seemed surprised, glancing nervously around the room as if he expected to see me standing somewhere else while this beast appeared out of nowhere.

As soon as I was finished changing, I attacked, throwing myself at Ray. I fought, biting chunks of meat off him and scratching his everywhere, spreading his clothes and skin. After a few minutes, he fought back, breaking a few of my ribs when he hit me in the side. Frustrated, my fury building in my bones, I went for his throat, ripping it out.

As he fell to the floor, I changed quickly back to my human form, running to the counter where he had his walled, and digging around quickly for a lighter. I lit the match and threw it on his immobile form. It went up in flames almost immediately. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, I broke through the window, ignoring my broken ribs and bleeding skin, and jumped out into the night with one last peek at the riving, burning form in the center of the room.

A few months later.

The pack were in Emily's kitchen, eating a early breakfast as they chatted, waiting for the sun to rise. They all avoided the subject of their missing pack member, but in their hearts, they knew they failed. They failed to protect their loved one. And, in their eyes, that was what she was.

Paul was not with the rest of the pack. He sat on the beach, in the spot where they had sat before, watching the waves roll out to see as tears dripped down his cheeks. He wished his heart would be ripped out of his chest, the pain it was radiating through his body was unbearable.

With a sigh that came out as I sob, he stood up, walking towards the edge of the cliff. There wasn't a big threat. He would heal from any damage he obtained, but he thought it may make him feel better. He ignored the car he heard passing by, not noticing it stopped on the curve as he walked towards the end of the cliff. Just as he was about the jump over the edge, someone attacked him from behind, making him fall to the side. He rolled over on his back, whoever it was on his chest. As he looked up at the stranger with fury burning through his veins, everything seemed to freeze.


	15. Chapter 15

Aubrey stared down at him from on top of his chest. The fury disappeared quickly as he sat up, still frozen. Then, as she started to wonder if he had gotten over her, his hand wrapped around her thin body, pulling her so tight against his chest, it was hard for her to breath. But she was content. She knew this was where she belonged.

(**A/N: She went to the police, where they got her clothes and went to do research on her. It took them a few weeks to make sure her stories of living in Forks were accurate**.)

I finsihed! Review and tell me how you liked it!

I have a new story. **LIfe? Death?...Or Living Dead?**

It had to do with a little baby girl the Cullens adopt. She grows up, learning to live with her desease, but finally, it starts to break her down. And right around the time she A) starts at a newhighschool with some actual friends, B) falls in love, C) Gets a car. But, is it the desease, or something totally different. Something that will change all their lived forever. (Happy ending)

Also, my story Why me?

This is a story about a girl that has nothing to live for except to prove she was strong.She knew nothing of love or trust. But when a vampire comes along and wants her as part of his family, will she learn to love and trust, or ruin her chances forever?


	16. Chapter 16

Aubrey stared down at him from on top of his chest. The fury disappeared quickly as he sat up, still frozen. Then, as she started to wonder if he had gotten over her, his hand wrapped around her thin body, pulling her so tight against his chest, it was hard for her to breath. But she was content. She knew this was where she belonged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I want her." He growled in his accent, turning his burning black eyes towards the others. "Find her! Now!"

As the group ran off, he smiled to himself, thinking about how much fun he would have with his little experiment. What's the worst that can happen? He had to kill her because he created a monster?

**Sequel? Anyone? Maybe? **


End file.
